Although mechanized harvesting techniques have been developed for harvesting a wide variety of agricultural products, the many problems associated with harvesting products such as peppers have discouraged the development of practical and effective apparatus for harvesting such products. Even though attempts have been made to mechanize the harvesting of such products, the machines which have been developed have not been entirely satisfactory.
As a result of the failed attempts to mechanize the picking of agricultural products such as peppers, most of such products are still harvested by means of manual labor. This is very costly and time consuming.
There has not heretofore been provided harvesting apparatus for picking agricultural products (such as peppers) which is effective, economical, and convenient.